Frontier Truth or Dare!
by DD Metal Resistance of Wood-RC
Summary: The name says it all. There might be some crossover chapters and random guest characters! 10-15 shot
1. Chapter 1

I know I said I wouldn't write, but I read one or two of these things and decided to do one for myself. All truth-or-dares welcome. Enjoy!

And I don't own digimon

* * *

*Lights come on* WELCOME TO THE FRONTIER TRUTH OR DARE!

Crowd: *cheers*

yy: Welcoming... the gogglehead!

Takuya: Hey, buddy!

Crowd: Booo!

yy: The lone wolf!

Koji:...

Fan girls: OMG! He's so emo!

Koji: Why did I agree to this?

yy: Cause I made you. The Italian!

Zoe: I'm just the Italian now?

yy: Fine. The fighter!

Zoe: Hi, everyone!

Boys in crowd: *lovestruck anime eyes*

yy: The flirt!

JP: Hey! *munches on chocolate*

Fan girls: OMG! CHOCO BOY!

Takuya: He gets a freaking nickname and all I get is a boo?

yy: Shut up or I'll change your name to Blaire.

Takuya: Where'd you get that?

yy: *shrug* I don't know, but it's a girl's name. You want to push me?

Takuya: Shutting up.

yy: Ahem. The pumpkin head!

Tommy: Hi!

Girls: Awwww! He's so CUTE!

Tommy: -_-...

yy: And the good-turned-evil-turned-good pessimist!

Koichi: What'd you call me?

Fan girls: Emo boy's brother! Eeee!

Koichi: I'm not just emo boy's brother!

Koji: I'm not emo!

yy: Can we start now?

Takuya: Alright, baybay!

yy: Okay, first, Takuya; truth. Is it true you have a shrine for Rika Nonaka in your room?

Takuya: No!

Koji: Yeah, he has one for Z-

Takuya: *claps hand over mouth*

yy: What was that?

Koichi: He said, he has one for Zo-

Takuya: *claps other hand over mouth*

yy: ... Ooookay, Zoe; Dare!

Zoe: Bring it on!

yy: You have to dress like Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon and go on a date with Takuya!

Zoe: You're evil. You know that?

yy: Yes, yes I do.

Zoe: *goes into changing room*

_1O Minutes Later..._

Zoe: *walks out in Sailor Mars cosplay*

Takuya: *jaw drop* Whoa. I'd love to look up her-

JP: Takky, Tommy's still here!

Takuya: *shuts mouth and grabs Zoe's hand* Alright! Come on, Mars! Let's go!

Zoe: I HATE YOU YIN-YANG. !

yy: So does everyone. Alright moving on... Lucemon? Really gran?

Koji: You're **gran **is in on this?!

yy: *shrug* She's pretty cool for her age.

yy's Gran: Hello, everyone!

Crowd: *cheers*

yy's Gran: Okay, then, I dare Lucemon to meet TK and Izzy from Adventure!

yy: Okay, then. *snaps fingers*

Lucemon: *appears in a puff of smoke singing* Hey, I just met you! And this is crazy! But here's my number, so call me *see's everyone* AAAAH! What the hell?

TK and Izzy: *Appear in puff of smoke and see Lucemon* AAAAH!

Lucemon: OMG. A kid who looks like me and sounds like me!

Izzy: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

TK: At least he only sounds like you! He could be my freaking evil twin!

Koichi: *shuffles feet*

TK: No offense Koichi

Koichi: *shrug* I have emo blood in me. I'm depressed anyway.

Koji: NOT EMO!

Lucemon: So basically you *points to Izzy* sound exactly like me but you're a DigiDestined?

Izzy: *nods*

Lucemon: *smirk* Perfect. All I need is a gerbil, a chainsaw and one of those duvet thins!

yy: Alright, this is getting weird. *snaps fingers*

Lucemon, Izzy and TK: *disappear*

yy: And the last dare of the day is for-

Zoe: *walks in*

JP: Zoe!

Tommy: How'd your date go?

Zoe: *smiles innocently* Amazing.

Koji:... Where's Takuya?

Zoe: Hospital

Koji: Do I even want to know...?

Zoe: He tried to kiss me so I sent him to the hospital. He'll be back in a few chapters.

yy: Well, okay, since you're here, this last dare is for you; you have to either hit Koji and kiss Koichi, or vice versa.

Zoe: *bites lip* Sorry, Koji. *hits Koji and kisses Koichi*

Koichi: O.O

Koji: 0_0

yy: Alright, well that's it for this episode of FToD! Please send in a truth or dare and most of all...

Everyone: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**If I owned digimon, do you really think I'd just be writing about this and not make it a series?**

* * *

Seiko (Me/yy): Welcome to more Truth or Dare, frontier style!

Crowd: *cheers*

Seiko: Introducing... the baka...

Takuya: What did you call me?!

Crowd: *silence*

Seiko: The emo...

Koji: NOT EMO!

Fan girls: *scream and faint*

Keiko (peppy fan girl): KOJI! I wove woo!

Koji: Tell me she's not coming back... Please...

Seiko: Sorry, Koji. She's staying the whole time. She payed the fee.

Koji: In hell, she's coming back! *grabs Zoe's bazooka and fires at Keiko*

Keiko: AAAAAAHHH! *collapses when hit*

Koji: *puts down bazooka* That's that story ended! *smirk*

Seiko: Um... okay, **that's **twenty pounds less for the show and all that's coming out of your wages

Koji: Worth it

Seiko: Your life. Choco boy...

JP: Hey *munches chocolate*

Crowd: YAY! CHOCO BOY!

Seiko: The cub...

Tommy: Huh?

Girls in crowd: Aawwww!

Boys in crowd: Awesome! Yeti guy!

Seiko: And finally, emo boy's brother!

Koichi: -_-' I hate this...

Crowd: *cheers*

Seiko: Alright! First dare is for Koji! You have to admit you're emo!

Koji: How is that a dare?

Seiko: Technically it qualifies. The reviewer said they dared you to admit you're emo

Koji: But I'm not!

Seiko: I didn't want to have to resort to this... *snaps fingers*

Koji: I am an emo

JP: How'd you do that?

Seiko: Authors have powers. Next is for you, JP! You need to change your name to Chibi Mami for two chapters!

JP: Where do you come up with these things?

Seiko: *shrug* For once it wasn't me. I'm only doing one dare this chapter and I'm not wasting it on you!

Chibi Mami: ... Whoever did this sucks

Seiko: Yeah, yeah, we all know the story!

Zoe: Yeah, common, Chibi Mami! Your fans still like you!

Crowd: CHOCO BOY! CHOCO BOY!

Takuya: Don't I have **any** fans?

_Crickets_

Takuya: *pout*

Seiko: Don't worry, Takky! Someone likes you enough to give you a dare!

Takuya:... I'm almost scared to ask

Seiko: You have to kiss Zoe-

Takuya: ALRIGHT!

Seiko: And take whatever punishment she deems necessary!

Zoe: Nice

Takuya: Alright, Zoe! You ready?

Zoe: *shudder* Fine. *kisses Takuya*

Takuya: *kisses Zoe*

Zoe: *breaks away* Okay, punishment time!

Takuya: Whatever it is, it's worth it!

Zoe: You have to kiss Chibi Mami... on the lips!

Chibi Mami: O.O

Takuya: O.O

Tommy: O.O

Seiko: 0_0

Koichi: O.O'

Koji: *smirk* Brilliant

Takuya: Fine, let's get this over with *kisses Chibi Mami*

Chibi Mami: Ugh! Zoe, you're freaking evil!

Zoe: *smile innocently* I know!

Seiko: Well, I never want to see that again... um... Koji, truth; Which is scarier: Zoe, or Chibi Mami on steroids?

Koji: If I answer that I'll die in three seconds flat _Zoe_

Takuya_: Zoe_

Chibi Mami: _Zoe_

Koichi: _Zoe_

Tommy: _What are steroids?_

Seiko:_ Zoe_

Zoe: _Me_

Seiko: Alright, next: Koichi!

Koichi: i should have known my luck wouldn't last...

Seiko: You have to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with someone of my choice... but when I'm choosing, you have to already be in the closet so you don't know who it is, and when you come out, you have to tell everyone if you liked it before you can see who it is!

Koichi:... Why me? Fine *goes into closet*

Seiko: Alright, this is gonna be fun! Koichi! Can you hear me?

Koichi: *no reply*

Seiko: Guess not. Alright... I choose... CRUSADERMON! *snaps fingers*

Crusadermon: *appears rapping* Would the real Slim Shady please stand up, please stand up, please sta- *sees everyone* AAAAAHHH!

Seiko: How many times is this going to happen? Alright, get in there!

Crusadermon: What?

Takuya: *pushes her in*

_Seven minutes of awkward sounds later..._

Koichi: *comes out*

Seiko: *smirk* Did you like it?

Koichi: *nods* Yeah! Great fun!

Seiko: If it was that fun, I think we all deserve to see! Hey, Izzy! Roll the tape!

Izzy: You got it!

Tape: *shows Seiko playing with a rubber duck in nightdress*

Seiko: NOT THAT ONE! THE ONE WITH KOICHI!

Izzy: Sorry, chief! *plays tape*

Tape:  
_Crusadermon: Wow, you're good! How'd you do that?  
Koichi: I've had practice.  
Crusadermon: Will you show me how to do it?  
Koichi: Sure. What you do is fold this bit here, and there, lick here to keep it down, and you got it!  
Crusadermon: Thank you, but you're so much better!  
Koichi: It's a gift!  
_*ends*

Everyone: O.O WTF?!

Seiko: I think we're gonna need Crusadermon to clarify what happened

Koichi: That was Crusadermon?!

Seiko: Come on out! *snaps fingers*

Crusadermon: *falls out of closet followed by origami cranes*

Seiko: Origami? You were doing origami?

Koichi: Hey, don't knock it 'till you try it!

Seiko: *anime sweatdrop* Alright then, I do believe it's finally Tommy's turn! And it's a dare!

Tommy: Yay! I'm getting my screen time!

Seiko: Yup! Apparently you have to say every swear word you've ever learnt to prove your badass...

Tommy: This might take a while. *censor* *censor* *censor*

_Ten minutes after the censor button broke..._

Tommy: *swear covered by Seiko improvising* Alright! That's it!

Chibi Mami: O.O There were some in there that I didn't know...

Koji: You barely know any, Chibi Mami, but there were some there **I **didn't know!

Seiko: Where the hell'd you learn them?

Tommy: *shrug* Yutaka, Youtube, you, Koji, Yutaka, Takuya, Zoe and Yutaka.

Koji, Takuya and Zoe: *guilt anime sweatdrop*

Seiko: *glares* You should be ashamed...

Koji, Takuya and Zoe: *duck heads*

Seiko: *continuing* ... Youtube and Yutaka! You've corrupted him!

Everyone: *anime sweatdrop*

Seiko: Alright, next I guess. Zoe, you've gotten two dares! The first is to dress up as a waitress! And since you're dressing up as one, you might as well dress like one from Mew Mew Power!

Zoe: But they look like sluts!

Chibi Mami: You know one of them is called Zoey, right?

Zoe: Shut up! *whacks on back of head*

Chibi Mami: ...Ow...

Seiko: Just do it! *snaps fingers*

_Five minutes later..._

Zoe: *walks out in purple Mew Mew Power waitress outfit (for visual images, check up René Mew Mew Power on Google, or just Mew Mew Power)*

Everyone: O.O

Seiko: *smirk* This is gonna be fun!

Takuya:... *nosebleed*

Chibi Mami:... Wow... *nosebleed*

Koichi: *blocking nose with already-bloodstained tissue*

Koji: *looking away and hiding face*

Tommy:... What?

Takuya: Wow, Zoe... you look hot! *leans in for kiss*

Zoe: That's it! *raises hand*

Seiko: And here's your second dare! You can't hurt Takuya, no matter what he does, for three chapters unless it's in a dare!

Zoe: NOOOOO!

Takuya: YEEEEEEESS!

Seiko: And the last dare is for Koji!

Koji: This is not going to end well for me...

Seiko: No it's not. When Keiko comes back-

Koji: Keiko's coming back and my pay's still docked?

Seiko: *continues as if he hadn't spoken* You have to go on a date with her and not kill her!

Koji: Can I torture her?

Seiko: No

Koji: Send her to hospital?

Seiko: No

Koji: Pay her to leave me alone?

Seiko: No

Koji: Anything?

Seiko: Nope! Sorry, Koji!

Koji: You're evil...

Seiko: I know! *wide grin* And insane! You can't forget insane! Anyway, due to Guidelines, I can only accept truth/dares by PM. Of course, everyone's just gonna comment them anyway, so if this story is deleted, it's on your heads! But a few people will get laughs out of it anyway, so who cares!

Koji: And we get...

Takuya: ...Paid extra to say...

Zoe: ...Review...

Tommy: ...Send in a truth or dare...

Chibi Mami: ...And most of all...

Koichi: ...Good luck with your own writing!

Seiko: -_- You weren't supposed to say you were being payed extra...

Everyone: Bye!

Keiko: KOJI!

Koji: Shit... *grabs Zoe's bazooka and shoots her again*

Seiko: Why does Zoe have a bazooka?

Zoe: Takuya

Seiko: ... Fair enough! ^_^

Takuya: Hey!

Everyone: B-

Keiko: KOJI!

Koji: DIE, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DIE! *grabs Zoe's bazooka, Tommy's nun chucks, Koichi's daggers, Chibi Mami's chocolate blaster, his kendo stick and Takuya's barbie doll and attacks Keiko*

Keiko: AAAAAHHHH!

Koji: Now stay dead until the next episode at **least**!

Seiko: Quick, before she comes back!

Everyone: BYE!


End file.
